


Kinktober - 16 - Waxing

by MathMigs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Erotica, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Portuguese, Português (BR), Short One Shot, Wax Play, Waxing
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:38:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathMigs/pseuds/MathMigs
Summary: 16º conto baseado no desafio do kinktober de 2017





	Kinktober - 16 - Waxing

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à ludiasart por ser a melhor beta reader. Vão catar ela no instagrão e ver as artes lindas dela inclusive a participação dela no kinktober!

As comprei junto com as rosas para ser romântico. Seu aroma o mesmo das flores. Cuidadosamente as espalhei pelo quarto enquanto esperava. 

Ao chegar, a surpresa de ver seu amor sob a cama. Roupas removidas com pressa. Beijos e apertos espalhados entre os dois corpos. Respirações ofegantes quase em sincronia. 

Uma separação para retomar o fôlego e um vislumbre em direção aos itens espalhados. Seu sorriso mostrando suas intenções enquanto a alcançava com as mãos. Meu corpo abaixo do seu, preso. A vela se movia sob meu torso, sem tocá-lo, mas perto o suficiente para sentir seu calor. 

Se divertia com a ansiedade no meu rosto, a expectativa da primeira gota. Via se formando, crescendo, engordando. Seu peso a fazendo escorregar pela borda até se desprender. Primeiro uma ardência, um resquício de dor e o frescor ao formar a casca. 

Cada gota as mesmas sensações. Cada gota um beijo. Cada gota um carinho. Cada gota um aperto. Cada gota emoções se acumulando. Cada gota meu corpo se dobrando sem ter como escapar. Cada gota... cada gota... cada gota até a luz finalmente se apagar.   

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback é sempre bem vindo galeres. Vlw por ter chegado até aqui.


End file.
